What was lost
by Yvy
Summary: Each character finds what they were looking for. Hints of DG\Cain.


The moment each of the characters finds what they lost.

Each of the four original characters were, of course, represented in Tinman, you know who they each were AND I don't own it...

**

* * *

**

Cain-

He would watch her as she would laugh, he would make excuses that meant he could stay by her side for days and he would push aside the voice inside his head saying just do it already, _kiss her._

The hard, rock-like Tinman started to get flustered, tripping over his words whenever he spoke in her presence.

He would fall asleep and his dreams would be full of those blue eyes, the throaty laughter or the flick of that perfectly curled hair.

The pounding in his chest would increase, to a point where he would get dizzy, the moment she stepped into a room.

The pounding in his chest, the pounding that made him so sure that he had finally found his heart. Or his heart had finally found him; it was no longer encased in ice, buried under miles of dirt or in orbit...

And it was all thanks to one woman, the woman who had told him in no uncertain terms, that if he ever called her 'Kiddo' again he would be punished.

He had found his heart and was ready to give it to her.

* * *

**Glitch-**

_Dear Brain,_

_I hear you have been found in a dungeon of the old Queen's palace, well this is just a polite way of informing you that I don't want you back. To be quite, quite, quite, honest... Honest is a funny word, did you know when the word is said out loud the H is silent? Poor H is all forgotten about; as you were for years, see I forget things. I don't want you back._

_You might be lonely, but I'm sure you can find a gate to surro you. Surrogate, you see I am happy as I am. Sure before I was clever, hey I was a freakin' genius- well I suppose you were the genius. But now, I have friends, a new life and I may glitch a lot, forget things, forget things and have a penchant for too much Muglug but I guess I feel fine as I am. _

_So, sorry Brain but I don't want you. The hole in my head is about the right size and frankly, Frank- I wish my name was Frank, I like my zipper. It allows me to take out everything else from my head and _

_clean it once in a while. Plus the extra space is great, is great, is great, is great for hiding things. So see you round Ambrose. _

_Your previous host, _

_Glitch._

**

* * *

**

DG-

DG was running full pelt down the castle's royal stairs, the ones that were used for formal gatherings, grand entrances and games of 'who can slide down the banister fastest?' Her brown hair was trailing behind her; she gathered speed as she rushed to the library door. She had just received an apparition of Az crying, in absolute terror, cowering in the corner of the world history section.

"_Help me DG." _

DG's breath was ragged by the time she reached the giant oak doors of Az's favourite place. Fear flooded through DG's body as she imagined what nightmare must be in there hurting her sister.

She flung open the doors and was consumed by the darkness, the pitch-black abyss seemed to fling itself around her; eating her up. DG began to lurch forward in search of her sister when suddenly:

"SURPRISE!"

The lights snapped on, leaving DG with a look of shock on her face as she was confronted by her family, her friends and a package that looked rather motorcycle shaped.

Most importantly there was Az with a beaming grin on her face, looking as far from terrified as anyone could.

"What the hell?" DG asked, the words barely escaping her mouth, for fear of being caught up in trying to catch her breath.

"Happy Birthday, baby sister!" Az sang, as she bundled DG into a huge hug.

She laughed as she realised the deception, looking around again, Dg finally began to appreciate what she had in her life. _Who _she had in her life; Az who was a pretty fantastic sister now she was free of her demons, her parents, Glitch, Raw and Cain, her wonderful Cain. She smiled as the party got underway.

She was finally home.

Raw-

Raw is like a lion but is actually a man in a costume,

He found his courage on the show so doesn't need a section,

He growls a lot which was probably bad for the actor's throat,

The character sees things others cannot and never goes in a boat,

So instead of a 'how he found what he lost' part in this story,

For Raw you get a really rubbish poem, sorry.

**

* * *

**

Toto (Just for fun)-

He had dreamt about this day, could almost feel the juice dripping down his chin, the crunch as he bit down harder... The creamy white length was right in front of him. He could smell it, it was so appetising, he took the plunge.

Then BAM, Toto transformed back into man and the yearning for the bone was gone.

"Drat"

* * *

Ok, well this started out sane and with purpose... Hope someone enjoyed my little foray into Tinman territory. Also, there's some woman singing opera next door, I don't know why... Can anyone find the little Maroon 5 song reference?


End file.
